


October First

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: It's October First, the day Virgil really comes out of his shell; non t-fic





	October First

Virgil, one of Patton’s beloved boyfriends, was a bit introverted.

Maybe that was putting it lightly. 

Virgil generally disliked doing anything that may bring him to the center of attention, even when his boyfriends were encouraging it.

There was one exception however. Well, a month long exception.

October AKA Halloween’s month.

Patton didn’t oppose the holiday, he loved the candy, but was easily startled by anything scary.

His favorite part, was seeing Virgil come out of his shell. 

Patton smiled when he looked at the calendar. October First.

Which meant-

“THIS IS HALLOWEEN! THIS IS HALLOWEEN! PUMPKINS SCREAM IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT!”

Patton giggled. He exited his room to make breakfast as the familiar tune romped through the mind palace. Virgil was up early. Usually he slept in late, but on October first, he had work to do.

“THIS IS HALLOWEEN! EVERYBODY MAKE A SCENE!”

Patton saw Virgil marching down the staircase, grinning and belting out lyrics as if he were Roman in disguise. 

“TRICK-OR-TREAT TILL THE NEIGHBORS GO AND DIE OF FRIGHT!”

Virgil was beaming with a large plastic spider in his hands.

“How are you today, Virgil?” Patton smiled, seeing his lover so energetic.

Virgil turned with a smirk and a shrug. “For once, excited. I got all the Halloween decorations out and I’m ready to turn this whole place into a Halloween haven!”

Patton turned on his griddle and began mixing pancake mix. “Would you like some help with that?”

Virgil softened. “That’s actually be… really cool. Do you think Logan and Roman would want to help-”

“By the sound of that song I’d say our shy little storm cloud is ready to take center stage?” Roman declared valiantly from the top of the stairs.

As soon as Roman reached the bottom Virgil was grinning at him too. “You bet, Princey. So long as it’s decorated for the season.” He flashed his teeth into fangs for a moment, making Roman jump.

“Are you talking about making a play? I thought you would be decorating the house for your favorite holiday, Virgil.” Logan spoke as he walked down the stairs carrying a book behind Roman.

“No play, Lo. Just fright.” Virgil sneered and snapped, the book in Logan’s hand opening suddenly with a bat flying out.

Logan gasped and jumped at the startling image. When he saw Virgil cracking up, he softened. Even Logan loved seeing Virgil so excited for once.

“I got whole new decorations designed. Terrifying stuff!” Virgil glanced at Patton. “But not too terrifying. For you guys anyway, my room is gonna be it’s own little haunted house if any of you dare enter.”

Patton chuckled and flipped a pancake. “Okay, kiddo. But you should get some fuel in you before you do that.”

“Agreed. Would you like our assistance?” Logan agreed as he entered the kitchen to pour himself some coffee.

“If you guys want, that’d be cool.”

“Of course we’d want to aid in the celebration of our emo nightmare’s favorite holiday!” Roman declared valiantly. 

After a bit more conversation, Patton placed a large stack of pancake on the table. “Help yourself!”

Roman was about to grab one before it grew a mouth and screamed, scaring the crud out of him. 

“Virgil, no more scared at the table.” Patton advised Virgil, who was now laughing himself hoarse.

The three exchanged fond looks. Hearing him laughing and smiling so freely was unfortunately uncommon, so they soaked in the image.

Breakfast was nice, Virgil even withheld from any more jumpscares at the table. But as soon as he was finished he bolted to his room.

Roman grinned and excused himself. He walked up the stairs to see giant plastic storage bins being shoved out of Virgil’s room. Roman shook his head fondly. 

“I got whole new ideas this year. I know ideas are your department, but fear is mine. I’ll keep the spiders in my room, I don’t wanna scare Patton too badly, BUT I do have shifting gravestones with speakers.” Virgil rambled as he quickly pulled out various festive items from the boxes. 

“Slow down there, my chemically imbalanced romance. What decorations do you want us to do first?” 

Virgil looked up and smiled when he said ‘us’. 

“Well, Patton and Logan should be done soon. So for Patton’s sake, let’s do the least scary decorations first. I have light up wall decals and speakers with Halloween music we can set up?” Virgil looked to Roman for approval.

“That sounds divine.”

Soon Virgil found himself decorating the living room with various spooky items. 

Roman insisted on streamers, which Virgil allowed. Sparkles of orange and black were scattered generously across the area.

Patton was busy putting cartoon bats across the walls.

Logan found himself fiddling with the electrical wires set to the glowing ghost decals.

And Virgil, well he was in charge of the fake rubber blood splatters, but he took a moment to look back.

All three, smiling, helping him. 

They were happy… happy doing something Virgil enjoyed.

Before they… accepted him, he was left putting up a few pathetic paper ghosts in his room while the others shunned anything to do with him. With fear. With anxiety.

And now?

Now, Virgil had never felt happier.

“You wanna bake Halloween themed sugar cookies after this?” Patton beamed at him as he placed the last bat. “I’ll let you put red icing for fake blood!”

“That sounds amazing, Pat.”

Baking and decorating for the best holiday ever with the three loves of his life?

October first was his favorite day of the year.


End file.
